bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Crusher Regarus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60835 |no = 1106 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.005 |movespeed_skill = 0.005 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112 |normal_distribute = 26, 20, 18, 14, 12, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 87, 91, 95, 99, 103, 107, 111, 115, 119, 123 |bb_distribute = 12, 11, 11, 11, 10, 10, 9, 9, 9, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The ruler of darkness which protected the nation of Estoria in Ancient Ishgria. Long before the country of Estoria was founded, Regarus had already served as the protector of all living beings in that area because it saw a path that would deliver the demons to chaos within it. Thus, Savia's eventual role as the leader of the alliance between Estoria and Mildran, which could potentially facilitate free battles amongst all demons, could be said to have been the work of Regarus itself. |summon = Those demons who have forgotten their own nature are worthless. They have no place in this world. |fusion = Summoner...have you noticed? Are you aware of all the sacrifices you have made to promote chaos...? |evolution = You are quite the amusing human... However, you should be careful. I am testing you... | hp_base = 4307 |atk_base = 1721 |def_base = 1718 |rec_base = 1181 | hp_lord = 6187 |atk_lord = 2327 |def_lord = 2319 |rec_lord = 1589 | hp_anima = 6929 |rec_anima = 1391 |atk_breaker = 2525 |def_breaker = 2121 |def_guardian = 2517 |rec_guardian = 1490 |def_oracle = 2220 |rec_oracle = 1886 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Shining Darkness Safeguard |lsdescription = 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types & 30% boost to max HP |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Crying Purple Shell |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 3-4 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Sable Ancestry |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage) & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x & 40% BC efficacy |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 420~920 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60834 |evointo = 60836 |evomats1 = Dark Mecha God |evomats2 = Miracle Totem |evomats3 = Dark Totem |evomats4 = Dark Pot |evomats5 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons II |addcatname = Rugrow2 }}